


【TimDami】No Secrets in this Family

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, TimDami Week 2020
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 其實在這個家裡，沒有甚麼真正的秘密。In this family, there is not really that much secrets.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	【TimDami】No Secrets in this Family

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ TimDami Week 2020 Day 7 - Secret Relationship

在蝙蝠家族裡面有很多秘密，每一隻蝙蝠都習慣隱瞞他們的情緒或是某些事情，可是也有些秘密也不是那麼的秘密，就像是Tim Drake和Damian Wayne的關係，在所有人的眼中都是那麼輕易而見的事實。說實話他們本來就沒有打算隱藏這道關係，也沒有公開這個事情罷了。

首先發現他們關係轉變的，當然是Alfred Pennyworth，他們最親愛的管家先生。任何事情都很難逃離他的注意，從他觀察到他們兩個不再總是針鋒相對，可以好好地相處，甚至開始一起活動的時候，便大概已經察覺到甚麼。當然他真正確認這段關係，是因為他看到二人在對方受傷時，那無法掩藏的擔憂。

有時候他們之間的氣氛會倏然變僵，這一般是因為他們可能發生過一些爭執。所以為了讓兩位少爺可以盡快恢復正常，Alfred會給他們一些小建議，譬如說「情侶間生氣過後便不要太放在心上」。當他說出這句話的時候，本在喝葡萄汁的Damian差點為此嗆到，他知道Alfred會看到，但他沒料想過他會這麼快就發現。然而Tim只是認真的回應了一句︰「這次是他，Alfred。」

「不，你不要說得這是第一次發生一樣，你不要再在我身上放定位追蹤器。」Alfred安靜地在一旁默默地抿口紅茶，不再理會這對小情侶的打鬧，徑自離開這個地方。反正不用過多久，他們兩個又會和好，沒有甚麼需要擔心的地方。

後來是Jason Todd，在經歷了很多事情之後，早就不再像剛復活那會般對他們充滿怨氣，意外地和Tim的關係變得相對是最要好的。所以有一次他在要到Tim的安全屋，打算去找Tim出去酒吧的時候，他看到Damian就在Tim的安全屋裡頭。這當然也不足以讓Jason確認到任何事情，畢竟在對方的安全屋裡，也算不上是甚麼特別的事情。

讓他知道了Tim和Damian在一起的真正原因，是Damian的身上穿著一件明顯比他身材還要大的衣服，而且那是一件酒紅色的襯衫，顯然而見就是Tim的衣服。Jason並沒有看到Tim的身影，可他看見身穿Tim衣服的Damian就這樣光著腿躺到他的床上，也足夠了解到他們已經在一起的事實了。

Jason在安全屋對面的天台再深深地看了一眼，沒說甚麼，便靜悄悄地離開了視線範圍。

之後Dick Grayson也是一次意外中察覺到，那時他剛好因為要協助蝙蝠俠進行一些事務，當然Bruce Wayne也會讓他留在大宅裡。畢竟Tim和Damian都是住在莊園裡，加上Dick本來就喜歡和他的弟弟們有交流，所以撞破他們也算不上甚麼奇怪的事情。

那個時候他們兩正在圖書室裡，Dick在經過的時候聽到裡面傳來聲響，吸引了男人的注意。「Tim……」那是Damian的聲音？Dick好奇地想要探頭進去看看，可是另一把聲音阻止了他的動作。「Dami…你做得很好……」Tim熟悉的聲音在書櫃邊響起，Dick馬上愣在原地。因為接下來的是莫名的喘氣以及接吻聲，他能聽到Damian努力想要隱藏的聲音。

操，他的兩個弟弟在做？

Dick試圖讓自己不要想到那麼奇怪的地方去，可是他沒有聽過Damian會用帶著哭腔的聲音，壓著聲線懇求Tim輕點，他要受不了了。Dick一臉茫然地回到自己的房間，接下來的半個小時他只有一個念頭——為甚麼他沒有看到這件事情的發生。

再後來，他特意抽點時間和他兩好好談過這個事情，提醒他們需要注意的事情，好好地給他們教育一番。Damian在聽到他的教育時，第一反應便是不知是氣是羞地燒紅了臉，直接離開現場，只剩Tim在原地接受Dick的小教育，最後笑著說了句︰「我們一切都有好好預防。」聽到這句話，Dick總算放心了點。

其他成員陸陸續續都發現這個事情，但這是他兩的事情，他們都沒有說過甚麼。本來Tim和Damian以為只有Alfred和Dick知說，直到現在他們難得地來一場家庭聚餐的時候，才發現原來所有人都知道，除了一個人，那個據說是世界最佳偵探那位。

當大家都以談笑風生的態度討論Tim和Damian的戀情時，Bruce (a.k.a. 蝙蝠俠和世界最佳偵探)雖然臉上沒有表現出他的震撼，可是自他那僵起來的肩膀、過於用力的切碟子中牛排的手、就是被屏住稀薄的氣息，還有長時間沒有眨動的雙眼來看，他已經陷進了一個不明所以的境地。

沒有人料想過Bruce是最後一個知道的，畢竟他可是蝙蝠俠，而且這個家裡沒有真的有甚麼秘密。所以當大家都在笑話Bruce是最後一個知道的人的時候，也沒有甚麼可以阻止他們笑聲的可能吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊辛苦大家一直看我在洗板了！今年的TimDami Week也終於完結啦！
> 
> ＊ 相比JayTim Week來說，因為TimDami Week的主題大部份都是貼近原著向一點，所以相對字數會比較少，而且題材沒有那麼好玩，當然我也寫得很開心就是啦！
> 
> ＊ 所以也得回歸乖乖更新、填一下300粉點梗的坑，還要好好寫自己的梗了（。）就是說不會停下來的不好意思(((
> 
> ＊ 當然如果有343的想法，也會繼續努力寫的！


End file.
